


Far From Here

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [79]
Category: Radio 1 RPF, Union J (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, Kitten! George Shelley, M/M, Morning Sex, Pretty much a porn, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And I wonder why you never getting there<br/>(so far from here)."<br/> </p><p>- Far From Here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far From Here

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted an unusual pairing kitten hybrid fic, nothing more.
> 
> (Okay, and this will be very graphic with the porn part.)

  Nick hates mornings.

  Scratch that, he  _despises_ waking up before noon on the weekends. As much as he loves being the host for Radio 1 Breakfast show, he's much used to the party life he led for quite a while. Like, drink and do regrettable stuff until three in the morning and host a show in a lovely time of eight at night.

  But he can't go back to sleep due to the mewling and whining noises - and annoyed  _purrupting_ noises too - with a large hand pawing at this stomach.

  He opens his eyes maybe twenty minutes into the attack he's receiving and is greeted by a very fluffy light brown coloured kitten ear right in front of his eye. It's a sight he's yet to get used to, having his own kitten hybrid.

  Basically, around the time he was born, some mad, genius scientist figured out a safe way to combine animal genes with human ones. That's how the hybrids were created, literally, like, you could just ask a trained lab scientist to mix in some animal traits into your unborn child's.

  Mostly, it was dogs and cats the hybrids shared blueprints with. You could walk around a park and see a normal, 100% human walking around with their half-animal dates. But Nick has seen a non-mammal hybrid before. Like, a lanky bloke with dark brown hair so black, with raven wings sprouted on his back. (His shirt was slit in the back for the wings to poke through.)

  Back to his current situation.

  Now, his little kitten adds his claws into his efforts, prickling at his very soft and very human skin.

  "Claws hurt, Georgie," he chastises the half-kitten boy but he only gets  yowl in response. It's only half past nine in the morning (on a Sunday!) so he lets that pass by. "What did I say about claws, kitten?"

  "Hurts," the seventeen-year-old hybrid, whose vocab list is as broad as an average primary school aged students, mewls with his eyes blown wide. "Georgie's willy hurts again. And hot, feeling hot."

    _Oh shit, he's in heat!_

  Nick isn't a stupid person when it comes to owning pets. He isn't calling George a pet but he's still part animal. Which means like an animal, poor little kitten boy has to go through rut cycles, which means mating times. 

  (Yeah, Nick found his kitten in a heavy rainstorm in mid-April and he knows hybrids age slower than an average human plus few other hybrid FAQ's.)

  "Too hot, George feels too hot," going by animal instincts, quite literally, the poor shaggy-slash-curly haired boy rubs his hard-on against Nick's growing semi, not knowing what effects those little actions have on his "owner". "Why's George feeling hot when it's only morning?"

  "I'll help you with that, kitten," Nick finds himself say that. Fuck, where is his usual self-control? The poor kitten doesn't understand what sex is, never mind what he hopes to help him out. "Get out of your kit, will you, Georgie?"

  He's obedient, shucking off his basketball shorts he wears as his pyjamas - Nick's old ones he'd worn for his gym  _ages_ ago, he feels ancient now - and thankfully, he hasn't on his pants.

  "Do you trust me?" Nick asks as he wraps his abnormally large hands ("Bet it's good for tossing." His co-worker, Finchy joked about it off-air once.) around the kitten boy's fully erect prick.

  "George trusts his Nicky," the hybrid purrs at the contact, his tail almost thwacking Nick's hand away. "Trusts Nicky will help George."

  That's all it takes for Nick to lower himself, his mouth situated over the still-thickening cock George is displaying. He may be young (Is this pedophilia?) but his size is quite impressive. Brushing off his very lewd thought-comments, Nick finally licks at the head of his kitten's length. The pre-come is there, salty and bitter tasting, and Nick tries his best to purr like a cat. Well, it would have succeeded had George not purred from this simple pleasure.

  Nick isn't a selfish bastard, who indulges in other's suffering, so he takes all of George at one-go, until his nose is prodded against the hybrid's flat tummy. This is a new sensation for George, who's never been pleasured in his former owners' houses, so his eyes would've been wide like saucers if Nick could look up at him. He purrs and moans - alternating them, even - as Nick works on his pleasure, humming and moaning around his mouthful to give further pleasures. It's sloppy, barely and mouth movements involved whilst Nick swirls his tongue around the girth, garnering an extra loud purr from George. He guesses he is doing this right so he adds his hand to it. 

  The older lad takes the heavy sacs in his palm and gives it an experimental squeeze, causing George to screech. (How Nick can still hear the blissed purrs, that's a wonder) Then, without any other warning than claws digging into his shoulder and really loud purr that's making the kitten boy's entire body to vibrate, he gushes down the awaiting throat. The bits that dribble from corner of the radio DJ's mouth is a bit sticky but he'll manage. It didn't get in his hair, thank God for that!

  "Still hurts," George mewls, getting hard yet again. "Nicky said he helps George."

  "Kitten, I will help you, okay?" He prods his fingers against the very soft lips of his hybrid. "Why don't you relax and wet my fingers a little?"

  George is a very submissive kitten, Nick has learnt, so he opens his mouth and suckles on Nick's finger with that rough feeling tongue.  _God,_ the tongue! They've shared a bit of kisses and each time, it led to George kitten-licking at his lips like a curious kitty. No pun intended. He let him, loving the rough feeling. Now, the very tongue he loves is doing magic to his finger, and (a lot of) parts of him wishes it was his dick getting that treatment. 

   _No, Nicholas. Thou shalt not hast sexual desires from a mere seventeen-year-old kitten hybrid. Fuck that, he's so innocent - GOD._

  "Did George do something wrong?" The pointed, brown triangular ears twitch and Nick realises he moaned out loud. "He made a weird noise..."

  "No, you just caught me off guard, kitten," he pulls his hand out and scoots down again, his lips right where the puckered outer ring of George's entrance is.

  He's his share of rimjobs before but he never did it to someone else. So he goes by natural instincts and just traces the hole with his tongue, greeted by  _really_ loud purring, and decides he is doing this right.

  The radio host finally pushes his tongue in, thinking he should be disgusted by how he's licking at someone's arsehole but it really isn't. The tightness around his tongue is so sinful, like, it's better than having someone around his finger. He braves himself to push all his tongue in and starts to thrust at a slow tempo, hoping he's doing it right. Then, he remembers that his tongue can't quite reach the smaller boy's prostate. He lines his already-slick fingers at the entrance and probes one in, waiting for the pressure around his finger to decrease. It only takes half a minute, and that's all it takes for Nick to proper tongue-fuck and finger-fuck the kitten in heat. Soon, the half-kitten spurts in couple short streams, purring loud to let Nick know he's really in bliss.

  But George is still hard.

   _Fuck, I should've asked Harry about his kitten and his heat stuff._

"Still hot and hurts," George all but whines, rubbing his ever-hard dick to Nick's clad one. "Why is George feeling like this?"

  "Your body is growing, kitten," is all Nick can say, really. He never took Biology in school and his animal-expert friend is probably asleep, like a normal person on Sunday. "Why don't you close your eyes and sleep it off?"

  "Can't, too hot."

  With that, George presses his hot, spit-slick lips to Nick's and all his self-control flies out of the window. The kitten boy is kissing like he's still trying to figure out what kissing is, hesitant tongue-jabs against Nick's grinning lips and his hands rested on the older's chest. Nick can't help but smile at the adorableness, kissing back as gently as possible. He cards his fingers through his kitten's light brown curls, garnering pleased purrs when his fingertips graze against his pointed ears. Slowly, careful not to alarm his kitten hybrid, Nick rolls atop the boy, earning a curious mew from the other. 

  "Shh, Georgie trusts Nicky, right?" He gets a nod as a reply. "Good, now relax into the bed, will you, kitten?"

  Nick reaches out to get his barely used bottle of lube (with George to take care of, it's not like he could go on a date, or better yet, take one home) and slicks himself up. He knows George knows nothing about sex. He's a mindset of a typical twelve, maybe thirteen years old boy, without the corruptions kids have these days.

  "Kitten, I'm going to... stretch you out but it's to help you with your current condition, okay?" George tilts his head to the side, one of his ears folded, just like a confused kitten. "It means I'm going to put my willy into your bum, cutie."

  "But wouldn't that hurt George?"

  "It will at first but things'll get better soon enough," he hadn't the Talk with his kitten but that can wait another half-hour. "And this will show how much I care about you."

  "Trusts Nicky," the kitten hybrid repeats himself, his legs spread from Nick's doing. "Always."

  Nick guesses that George is stretched from his rimming/fingering so he pushes the head of his cock inside the said boy, met by a choked whimper. He's not that cocky but he isn't small in the size department so yeah. He showers the kitten's face with soft kisses, cooing to make him relax more. Once he's fully seated in, George purrs at the feeling he never had before. He curls his tail around Nick's waist, which is oddly arousing. Nick takes that as consent to move so he gives an experimental thrusts, greeted by extra loud purrs.

  So he starts to snap his hips forward, pressing George's back against the headboard for more support as his kitten purrs and moans from the pleasure he's receiving, (Nick rarely bottomed before but he knows having his prostate stimulated is a massive headers experience.) making him guess he's hitting the right places. He throws George's legs over his shoulder, ("Mew?") and proper slams into his tiny kitten. The walls are clenching around him so Nick knows he's close to the edge - so is he - and being the caring, loving person he is, he wants George to come first. He wraps his hand around George and strokes his erection in time of his thrusts. George doesn't last long, screeching out a fucked out "Nick" as he releases his load on his tummy and a bit of Nick's chest. He only has to thrust four more times before he, too, orgasms.

  "That was weird... but."

 _Dammit_ , Nick curses inside his head when he sees that the kitten boy got hard again.

  Nick just sighs before lining their dicks together and jerks them off quickly. George purrs, pressing his lips to Nick's neck, accidentally finding his soft spot so yeah. Nick moans as he gushes out soon, followed by George's loud squeal, signalling his release.

  "George loves his Nicky," George mews as they cuddle in bed, for that long-needed sleep.

  Maybe Nick loves his kitten too.


End file.
